


love like ghosts

by mxtivation



Series: Monsta Mash 2019 [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Brief Mentions of Blood, F/M, Little bit of smut, Paranormal AU, Reunited lovers, Witches, shameless witch angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxtivation/pseuds/mxtivation
Summary: "I had to come deal with a coven thing, I didn't think you would even-" he says, stopping as the air crackles audibly. The natural order never knew what to make of you two; it wasn't supposed to be like this, a bond so full of equal parts devotion and misery. Spells went wrong inexplicably, omens followed you, dead yawned from the grave to whisper his name with a ghostly resonance. Seers often stopped you dead in the streets, eyes wide with horror or pity when you begrudgingly offered them your hand.It wasn't supposed to be like this.In which witch Kihyun appears at your doorstep, summoned by the nuisance of a blood pact you both share.





	love like ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> what's up, witches? we'll return to regularly scheduled programming soon, but the most wonderful time of year is upon us and I want to get a little weird. 
> 
> members are in no order, all one-shots wrapped into a cute little halloween collection for your pleasure. as always, let me know what you think and what you'd like to see. 
> 
> thanks for reading, creeps. xo

The pain is sudden. It's icy, cuts you to the bone and elicits a strangled gasp from the space beneath your fragile ribs before you can choke it down. Tight tension coils in the pit of your stomach and you lurch for your altar, hands rattling frantically through nearby wooden drawers and boxes fruitlessly. Where was that _fucking_ selenite? The pain shifts before you can yank open another drawer, setting fire to palm of your hand where a silvery scar sits. You know it's bleeding, know the wound is back, but you don't unfurl your clenched fist to look. Two thumbs fumble your cellphone as scarlet droplets drip to the wooden top of your altar. _"What are you doing here?"_

It's too appropriate that he shows up on your doorstep at the witching hour. He's a mess of midnight hair and cutting features; the moment your gaze finds him, his anxiety floods into your bones like a creeping winter chill. It's annoying, really, this link - annoying that he can fill you with any emotion with just a look, annoying that his anger, sadness, or unbridled lust can permeate your skin like poison from a hundred yards away. A cock of his eyebrow brings you back to sweltering summer nights, air heavy on your bare skin as you read filthy romance books in your room until Kihyun pleaded through the wall to either cut it out or let him in to fuck you senseless. You always let him in. Some things don't change.

The cool October wind kisses goosebumps across your arms under a full moon bathing you both in silvery light. The cold doesn't even register. There's only Kihyun, delivered to you in the darkness like an omen, heart thudding too loudly on your doormat. 

He smiles, bashful expression melting your resolve. “There’s no ward around your place," he says. "You should probably fix that." 

“Wouldn’t have worked on you anyway,” you say sheepishly, barely above a whisper. 

"Garden looks good."

"Thanks," you answer, nodding with pursed lips, eyes combing across the coiling ivy and dark blossoms to distract yourself from his gaze. There's a long pause. Somewhere down the block, a car's headlights sweep across the uniform houses.

"What-" you start. Kihyun cuts you off.

"I had to come deal with a coven thing, I didn't think you would even-" he says, stopping as the air crackles audibly. The natural order never knew what to make of you two; it wasn't supposed to be like this, a bond so full of equal parts devotion and misery. Spells went wrong inexplicably, omens followed you, dead yawned from the grave to whisper his name with a ghostly resonance. Seers often stopped you dead in the streets, eyes wide with horror or pity when you begrudgingly offered them your hand. It wasn't supposed to be like this. 

The pain bubbles and expands until it's seeping through your skin, choking you, suffocating you with a scent you recognize so easily as his. Kihyun feels it, too - he stiffens when you gasp, brow furrowing in concentration as he tries his damndest to keep from pulling you into his chest. He cradles the palm of his hand instead.

"You didn't think I would what? Didn't think I would know the second you were within a hundred miles of me?" Your voice sounds tinny to your own ear, broken. You note detachedly a delicate new scar running across the honeyed skin of his collarbone, identical to the one you'd earned in a ritual gone wrong last month. "You're right Kihyun, how silly of me to think you couldn't just forget what we did."

He whips his head up to meet your eyes and they're _burning_, churning with a dark intensity you've only seen a handful of times. You feel his shift immediately; blood rushes to your face, heartbeat hammering as desire fills you from nowhere. He's projecting - maybe not on purpose, but it's seeping into you so quickly you can't stamp it out. It takes every shred of willpower to stay still when he steps toward you. 

"You think I want to forget?" he says, so soft you almost miss it. 

His hand is suddenly on your own, a literal shock stinging where your skin meets and drawing a sharp swear from his lips. He's unphased, pressing on through the deafening rush of blood through your ears to lift your palm to his own delicately until they're aligned. Crimson drips from your joined hands onto the cheeky Halloween doormat you'd picked up as a joke. Somewhere overhead, a crow cries out.

"Don't," you say weakly, stepping toward him until the hum of his magic beats beneath your skin. _Don't what? Don't tell me how you feel? Don't remind me that you're heaven to me?_ Your hands find Kihyun's chest and you realize even touching him stings, makes you want to recoil to spare yourself the white-hot burn. "Don't," is all you manage to fumble out as your worst nightmare wraps you in his arms, bringing you home when you'd tried for years to escape. You don't believe in fate, but if it existed, Kihyun would have found you without the help of the demon that supernaturally intertwined your spirits together years ago. Electricity pulses between you strongly enough to shift the cosmos. Home.

You're both clambering through the bedroom doorway embarrassingly quickly, a wreck of discarded clothes and errant limbs culminating in Kihyun's hard body pressing you down into silken sheets as his lips roam hungrily across yours. It feels less like kissing and more like devouring, every inch of you needing every inch of him, nails grazing the molten gold of his back when his pretty bite tugs a lip between his teeth. 

The entire room is burning, the jarring wash of Kihyun's anxiety finally melting into earl gray and deep smoke, walls cast in a rippling burgundy light you'd be more concerned about if you were sober. Magic is fickle enough; to add in filthy passion and a blood pact was asking for trouble. Kihyun withdraws from sucking dark love bites into your throat to furrow his brow at the floor, flushed planes of his cheeks and disheveled hair catching the moonlight as he catches his breath. "That corner's rippling," he says.

He's right - the floor is shimmering slightly, wall changing texture where it meets the carpet. A painting near the headboard falls to the ground with a bang. Kihyun starts, grip on your hips tensing before he dissolves into laughter that makes your heart _ache_. "Fucking witches," he says, smirking into your mouth. Wide hands pull you to his body again, into the warmth of his arms and the beat of his heart. Fucking witches.

Time hasn't taken anything from Kihyun. It hasn't taken his strong features, the smooth voice with a penchant for filthy words, his carnal knowledge for your sex that puts his name in your mouth like it belongs there. His hands are confident on your hips as he handles you tenderly, mouthing across blush nipples and ribs so sweet while he grinds his body against yours so hard it's sinful. "Hurt me," he says, chanting it like a mantra between kisses across your collarbones that relish in the divets of your skin, "make me yours again, _fuck_," when his cock drags against the dark scarlet of your panties. There's a flurry of gasped confessions as you tug off the last things keeping you apart; moaned '_I fucking missed you_'s and giggly '_please_'s drift to the stars watching overhead as Kihyun tosses that scarlet secret to the floor and leaves you bare for him, skin drenched in silver light. 

A pause, a breath. Silence. Your fingertips trail down Kihyun's damp chest so slowly, attempting to commit him to memory and savor every stolen touch as he hovers over you. You will yourself to remember this - to inhale his scent, to cut through the haze long enough to make sure he understands. "Hey," he murmurs, tone gentle as he wipes at a single tear before it can roll down your skin. "Baby." His lips find yours again in a bid to kiss away your sadness, to fill the empty void inside your chest for at least the night as aching pain seeps from your tongue into his chest. He doesn't dwell on it. He can't.

You want to scream, to beg him to tie you up or call you filthy names, to do anything to make this less intimate, less like a fucking stake through the chest when he looks at you so gently. Your kisses veer sloppy, turning wet and needy until you're begging Kihyun to wreck you and he's shuddering against your neck with a gasp. One burn and he fills you so full, so fucking complete, so perfectly fit for you that it's sick.

Five minutes. It takes barely five minutes to render you both shaking messes, five minutes for him to make you shiver in pleasure with his name in your mouth and his cock deep inside you. "So beautiful," he whispers while his eyes rake across your body and you come undone around him. Swearing, Kihyun's hips stutter as he relishes in the sudden slick heat between your quivering thighs. He bends down to your face, kissing you once more between heavy final thrusts, pulling apart from your lips only to gasp like a mantra, _'magic, you're fucking magic'._

There's a change in the air as he remains inside of you, spent; the steady hum of Kihyun's aura intensifies, every place his skin presses into yours turning so hot it hurts. He doesn't move, doesn't want to show his cards, doesn't want to break down and spoil what you'd created. It doesn't matter. You know. 

-

You can tell before you even open your eyes that he's gone.

The scar across your palm has reopened itself, looking as grisly as the day you earned it and dripping blood across the glossy ivory of your sheets. You let yourself feel it - really feel it, reveling in the dull ache of your hand to distract from the sharp twinge beneath your ribs. The hand will heal again. It always does.

There's a protective ward around the house now, glimmering almost imperceptibly against the chilly morning air ruffling the barren limbs of the trees outside. Anyone who wasn't looking for it would miss it, the work of a well-trained mage with a talent for subtlety.

One piece of paper lays alone on the nightstand, ripped unceremoniously from the worn grimoire on your bookshelf. There's a wrinkled spot near the 'k'.

_Love you forever,_

_Ki_

**Author's Note:**

> gonna knock all the bois out before halloween, but posting schedule who? idk her. never met her. 
> 
> ps. i promise more smut in the others, kihyun just really put me in my feels.
> 
> anonymous comments, fun facts, dirty or tasteless jokes to my [tumblr ask box.](https://mxappeal.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> ⁎⁺˳✧༚ ☾


End file.
